piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
Definition Sword (N) - : 1. A sword is a melee weapon consisting of a long single or two-sided blade with a handle, which can be held in one hand or both hands.. : 2. The skill for using a sword in Pirates Online. This skill covers using a Cutlass, Sabre or Broadsword. Dagger is a different skill set... Types of Swords There are three varieties of sword, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. Sabre. The Sabre is a very straight, single-edge shorter sword. They are primarily fencing weapons. Light and fast, the Sabre is easy to use but hard to master. The sabre uses quick, short hits to take down an enemy, but it requires more hits due to less damage being done. Note: Each combo move must be learned in sequence. Sabre Combo . Name Description Skill Req. Icon High Cut A quick opening attack. Level 1 Low Slash A stylish downward swing. Level 1 Rapid Strike Numerous vicious stabs. Level 4 Slice & Dice A spin, followed by several cuts. Level 10 Cyclone Cut A fancy finishing stab. Level 17 Cutlass The cutlass is a heavier sword with a thick, curved blade. They were preferred aboard ships since they wouldn't get caught in the rigging as easily, but could still deliver a strong, hacking blow. The cutlass is the first weapon the pirate receives from Will Turner.The sword you get from Will Turner is a rusty cutlass (said for new players). Note: Each combo move must be learned in sequence. Cutlass Combo Name Description Skill Req. Icon Hack A quick opening attack. Level 1 Slash A broad back-slash. Level 1 Cleave A mighty overhead strike. Level 4 Flourish Three upward slashes. Level 10 Thrust A fancy finishing thrust. Level 17 Broadsword The broadsword is a larger, longer weapon that is double-edged. Its heavier blade makes it harder to swing and slower to use, however, whatever loss it has in speed, it certainly makes up for in its effective and lethal blows. Talented swordsmen or swords-women can strike several enemies at once with one. The slower swings means the pirate may find completing a combo more difficult, but they will unleash terrible damage. The most skilled of broadsword users can take down a large group of enemies in several fatal blows. Note: Each combo move must be learned in sequence. Broadsword Combo Name Description Skill Req. Icon Chop A quick opening attack. Level 1 Roundhouse A broad circular swing. Level 1 Spin Cut A mighty whiparound strike. Level 4 Reverse Spin Cut Spin Cut in the other direction. Level 10 Jumping Slash A strong, swing in mid-air. Level 17 Cursed Blades Cursed Blades are a special category of swords, and the variation encompasses all three classes. They use their base weapon's combo attacks. But, each has a special ability like Cursed Thunder, Cursed Fire, Cursed Fire, Dark Curse, etc. Cursed Blades are unique in that they cannot be purchased at ANY blacksmith shop. You can ONLY access them after killing El Patron and taking one of his cursed blades. Once the Raven's Cove Story Quest is complete, you can then find more. Even then, they can only be found after killing ghosts or a member of Davy Jones' Crew (Isla Tormenta). They weapons are extremely rare. Even for a high lvl pirates, finding a cursed weapon takes some time. Using a Cursed Blade has been thought to a cause a curse, The Evil Curse of Doom! Pirates using such weapons often check their hand (/hand emote) to be sure they have not become cursed themselves. Sword Skills Combo Skills Sword combo skills are progressive attacks that require a regular timing to execute. Each move has to be timed to move to the next. Perfect timing will also do more damage. Each following move does more damage than the last. Attack Skills Name Description Skill Req. Icon Sweep A wide circular slash that hits all nearby enemies. Level 2 Brawl Fight dirty by head-butting an enemy! Stuns for a short time. Level 8 Taunt Pulls enemy aggression and decreases enemy accuracy. Level 14 Blade Storm A barrage of quick slashes. Level 20 Passive Skills These skills are always active once acquired and do not need to be triggered. Name Description Skill Req. Icon Parry Deflect enemy attacks Level 6 Endurance Increase maximum health by 4% for each rank. Level 12 ''Special Weapon Skills'' Many of the common, rare, famed, and Legendary swords found can give the pirate new abilities. This includes: *Cleanse - Removes negative effects (Poisons, Stun, etc.) *Critical Strike - Gives a low chance to do double damage. *Cursed Ice - Freezes the enemy in there tracks *Cursed Fire - Burns the enemy *Cursed Thunder - Strikes the enemy with lightning *Hex Ward - Protects your pirate from Voodoo Attacks *Healing Boost - Heals the user. *Hurricane Slash - Knocks down all nearby foes. *Immunity - Protects from Special Attacks (Fire Immunity, Acid Immunity, Life Drain Immunity, Stun Immunity) *Master's Riposte - Increases Parry. *Monkey Panic - Increases Damage and Health. *Not in the Face! - Can startle an enemy to stop attacking. *Power Slash - A big jumping slice. *Rolling Attack - A quick roll forward and a stab, must be used from a distance. *Sure Footed - Protects from being knocked down. *Dark Curse - The pirate takes half damage from melee and ranged attacks. *Ghost Form - The Pirate takes half damage from melee and ranged attacks Category:Skills Category:Weapons Category:Game Play